


Trip to Miyagi

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, Gen, Happy Semi, Happy Yamaguchi, M/M, Miyagi Trip, Surprised BokuAka, Tsukki drops a bombshell, Weekend trip, reunited, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: When Bokuto and Akaashi get invited to attend Daichi and Suga's twins birthday party, they decide to make it into a weekend trip! Just a day before the party, they meet up with someone who means a lot to Eita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I want to let everyone know that if I don't respond tonight, it's because we're having bad weather. I hate bad weather and get super anxious during it super bad storms. So if I don't response, it's because my internet got knocked out. Also, when I calm down, I'll fix anything that was messed up as I rush to post anything ♡
> 
> I love you all very much (◕‿◕)♡

“Alright, do we have everything packed and ready to go?” Akaashi asked as he entered the bedroom, where Bokuto was zipping up their suitcases. The wing spiker looked up and nodded in confirmation.

“We are ready to go! Is Eita packed?” Bokuto asked as his husband nodded walking over.

“Does he still have no idea what we have planned?” The wing spiker asked as he took the big suitcase off the bed and put it next to their door. The former setter shook his head.

“Not a clue.”

“Ah good! ...He doesn’t know about Saturday either, right?”

“No, but I’m excited for Saturday.” Akaashi smiled. 

“Yeah, almost been five months since he’s last been in Miyagi.”

This weekend was Daichi and Suga’s twins birthday, so they were hosting a party for the twins. Bokuto, Akaashi and Eita were invited to the party along with the rest of the national team members. Because the party would be in Miyagi and it had been just over a few months since they were last there, the two husbands decided to make it a weekend trip! Thankfully they were still in off season and the training schedule was a bit crazy at the moment; Bokuto didn’t have to worry about training on Monday.

It was currently a Thursday night and the family would be leaving tomorrow evening, after Bokuto would have returned from practice. Akaashi and Eita would meet the wing spiker at the train station and they would leave with the players, who all lived in Miyagi. The party would be on Saturday, but was on Sunday instead. On Saturday, they would be meeting up with someone very special to Eita, but they were keeping it as a surprise. Not even the special person knew they were coming, his husband was keeping it a secert. 

“I can’t wait to see his reaction, it’s going to be priceless.” Bokuto chuckled as he sat on the bed and held his phone out. “I even plan on recording his reaction.”

“Yes, that would be nice.” Akaashi agreed as he sat next to his husband. The two held each other’s hand tightly.

“...I wonder how he’s going to be like when we go back to Miyagi.”

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think he’ll react negatively. I’m sure he’ll just be more curious to know what we’ll be doing.”  
  
“Yeah I hope...you think his “parents” are locked away?”

“Of course. They belong in jail for the terrible crime they committed!” 

“Yeah...yeah you’re right.” Bokuto agreed as he nodded. “I’m just worried how he’s going to react, while we’re in Miyagi. But you’re right.”

“I know, I’m worried too, but I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Akaashi agreed as he patted his husband’s thigh. “Go pack for Butternut, Shirofuku-san agreed to watch Butternut while we’re away.”

“Right!”

“Hoot!”

* * *

Saturday arrived and the family of three was on their way to a park during the early afternoon. Akaashi holding Eita’s hand, while Bokuto had his phone out with the directions to the meetup spot and keeping an eye out for the couple they were meeting up with.

“Look at the fun playground Eita, does that look fun?” Akaashi asked as the child looked over and nodded.

“Lots and lots of fun, Mommy! Eita can’t wait to play on it!” Eita smiled as the former setter smiled back.    


“You’ll play on it soon enough, sweetie.” Akaashi smiled as he looked to Bokuto, who was looking around. “Found them yet?”

“Hmm not yet. I think we took a wrong- wait. There’s good ole Tsukki!” Bokuto started to say, but then spotted Tsukishima sitting on a bench with Yamaguchi next to him. The wing spiker switched to his camera app, before he began to wave. “OI!! TSUKKI!!! WE MADE IT!!”

Turning in the direction, Tsukishima looked to see who was calling for them. Seeing it was Bokuto, the former middle blocker turned to his husband, who didn’t seem to notice, busy playing on his phone.

“Oi, Tadashi. Look who’s coming over here. This is your surprise.” The blond nudged as the former pinch serve looked up.

“Huh? Who’s coming-,” Yamaguchi stopped when he looked up to see the family of three walking up to them. But the one who stood out the most was the little boy with light blond hair and dark tips. “Oh my god...oh my god!”

Yamaguchi stood up and took a few steps forward. “Eita?!”

The child blinked at first when Bokuto was calling out to Tsukishima. Who was this Tsukki and how did he know his Daddy? But then, his former caretaker stood up and the child stopped in his steps as he stared in awe.

“Yam-Yam?” Eita asked as Yamaguchi smiled softly. How he had missed hearing that nickname from the child he used to care for. The freckled man nodded as he began to feel tears to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Yes, Eita, it’s Yam-Yam.” He confirmed as he kneeled down and opened his arms. The adults watched as the child let go of Akaashi and rushed up into his former caretaker’s arms. Yamaguchi squeezed the child close as he felt the tears begin to roll down. It’s been five months since he had last seen the child he grew attached to. He had missed him so much. “Yam-Yam has missed you so much, Eita!”

“Eita missed Yam-Yam too!” The child smiled at the freckled man. Such a bright smile, that his former caretaker had never seen before. Eita was happy and that was the only thing, that Yamaguchi had ever wanted for the child. To be happy!

“Let me look at you, I haven’t seen you in such a long time!” The caretaker said as he looked at Eita. He was no longer the fragile, always anxious looking, scared child he had been in the orphanage. Instead he looked like a lot healthier, happier and now more curious child. The freckled man smiled as he cupped Eita’s cheeks. “You’ve gotten so big in these last few months Yam-Yam hasn’t seen you.”

“Eita big and strong now!” The child showed his muscles off as Akaashi and Bokuto made it over to where Tsukishima sat, watching as the two interacted and seeing the tears in Yamaguchi’s eyes. The two smiled as they saw the joy in the former pinch serve’s eyes.

“Yes, you are big and strong! How about we go play and you tell me what Tokyo is like!”

“Yes! Yam-Yam! Push Eita on the swing please!” The child gasped as he rushed over to the swings. The caretaker stood up and looked behind him, smiling at his husband, Bokuto and Akaashi, before he rushed to follow Eita. 

“Well, this caught them both off guard.” Akaashi said after greeting Tsukishima and sitting next to him.

“Yes, it did.” The former middle blocker agreed as they watched the freckled man push the happy child on the swing. 

“They were close while Eita was in the orphanage. Even now, five months later, that bond is still strong as ever.” Bokuto commented.

“It’s a special bond that’ll never be broken. During the time when he needed comfort, Yamaguchi-san was there to give it to him.”

The three adults watched as the two played and laughed, before Tsukishima spoke up. “Tadashi wanted to adopt Eita, before you two did.”

“Huh? He did?” Bokuto asked as the two husbands looked at him. The blond nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

“Yes, he did. He brought it up to me one night, about a few months before you submitted your paperwork for Eita. He said after countless meetings and everyone pushing him away, because of his anxiety, Tadashi didn’t know what to do. He said he wanted to make Eita happy and give him a home and brought up that after a certain amount of time, we should adopt him.”

“Really now? But...what stopped him?” Akaashi asked while Tsukishima looked at the two husbands.

“At first, he still had some faith that someone would look past the fact he had anxiety and would see that he was a child, that needed a home. But then you two came into the picture. I still remember that day, I was at home working on a report when he called me. He was in tears and I couldn’t understand him at first, but after he calmed down a little bit, he said Eita was on hold. I didn’t know what that meant, but he explained, that someone was going to adopt him and he said, that it was you two. He was so happy, that Eita was finally getting the chance to be part of a home. But at the same time he was upset, because that meant he had to give the kid he grew so attached to away and the days leading up to his Gotcha Day, he cried because he was just going to miss him so much.” The blond explained.

“I...I never knew that.” Bokuto spoke up as he looked to his son and Yamaguchi, still on the swings.

“I don’t want you two to feel bad, because Tadashi didn’t get to adopt Eita. This is what he wanted, he wanted two people who are going to take care of him unlike those so called parents.” Tsukishima reassured as he turned to look at the two, who were moving to the slide. “Seeing Eita happy is all he ever wanted. All he ever saw was a nervous, anxious and miserable kid, which was nothing more than a shell. Until you two came.”

The two husbands looked at each other and then at Eita, who slid down the slide, Yamaguchi clapping and saying something like, “You went down the side all by yourself!”

“Eita always talks about him, saying he’s going to show Yam-Yam this and that and tell him all the stories he can. He even tries to tell us the stories from Karasuno, but he somehow always changes the subject halfway through.” Akaashi spoke up after a few minutes of silence. 

“Even five months later, their bond is still strong and will most likely never be entirely broken.” Tsukishima pointed out as Eita seemingly began to tell the freckled man stories about Tokyo, hearing Kuroo and Kenma’s names popping up. 

“I will say, I’m happy he has you two.” The former middle blocker added as the husbands smiled.

“Yeah...we’re happy too. We couldn’t have asked for a better kid. But we couldn’t have asked for a better caretaker than Yamaguchi either.”

“Tadashi only did his job.”

“Well, he did a hell of a good job!” Bokuto exclaimed with a nod.

“DADDY! NO BAD WORDS!” They heard Eita call out to them, Yamaguchi giggling as the child scolded his Father.

“That’s right, no bad words.” The freckled man giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I've been looking forward to posting for a few weeks now! Yamaguchi and Semi will be meeting up in the future <3
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Okay so I want to know, oneshots that won't be posted on certain days (Such as next week's oneshot), do you want them post one certain day like Friday or Saturday? Please let me know if you want a certain day or just whenever?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you on February 14th for Semi's first Valentines Day!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
